Icarian Wings
by Holy Half vs Chaos Half
Summary: A Dream and a trip to Dr Tofu's could dig up a heritage from Ranma's birth. - Update: writers block over and back to writing :3
1. Prologue

A Ranma ½ / Grandia crossover

Notes: the story happens after the manga ends, all copywritten material belongs to their respected owners, the only profit i make in writing this fanfiction is for my own enjoyment.

Warning

Contains spoilers to those who have not completed Grandia

And somewhat AU in places.

place

"speech"

_thinking_

_"mysterious voices"_

(Authors note)

Icarian Wings

Prologue

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Time Gate"_

_"Tree of Life"_

_"End Of The World"_

Three voices spoke into the mind of Ranma Saotome, he was standing in a wide open area with flowers in bloom and the odd occasional tree positioned around him.

"_Time Gate_"

He was awed by such a peaceful place that he wished that his life could be as peaceful as this place was. Granted he was baffled as to why he can hear voices in his head besides his own but right now he didn't care, he banished the voices to the back of his mind for a second as he bent down to look at the flowers, he was however treated to the sight of the flowers, grass and trees suddenly turn to stone.

"_Tree of Life_"

With a startled expression he looked up and around him to see the sky suddenly turn black and the place where he's standing being occupied by huge tentacles that were gradually moving forwards past him to an unknown location, looking past the tentacles towards the source showed him a huge larver like creature positioned (or fused however you look at it) on a building a few miles away.

"_End of the World_"

The pigtailed boy was too shocked by the scene around him to notice the creature's eye look towards him, the tentacles that were moving past him rapidly changed course for a collision with the boy.

"_Time Gate_"

Ranma snapped out of his Stupor as he sensed something come from behind him, he jumped as high as he could and made it just in time to see the tentacles collide with each other, landing on one of the downed tentacles the pigtailed Martial Artist blew a sigh of relief but that didn't last for long since the ground started to tremble and the tentacles stared to move again.

"_Tree of Life_"

Running as fast as he can down the length of the thing he was on, he made his way towards the larver occasionally dodging and flipping over tentacles that were trying to either knock him off or spear him.

"_End of the World_"

As he reached the laver he felt a deep cold feeling enter his body, the pigtailed martial artist tried to shake it off but that feeling came back twice as strong as before, a sickening crack was heard from above him as he looked up to see what was going on.

"_Time Gate_"

Four greenish wings sprouted from the back of the Larver, what looked odd to Ranma was the fact that the wings looked about 10 sizes smaller than the creature that bore them.

"_Tree of Life_"

A couple of seconds later a body shot out from where the wings were, upon a closer inspection the pigtailed martial artist could see that the wings that were on the Larver are now on the back of the person.

"_End of the World_"

The figure floated down to the space in front of Ranma, when he got a good look at the person in front of him the pigtailed teen could have died from shock, right there in front of him was an identical image of himself right down to the pigtail.

"_Time Gate_"

The only difference's between the two that Ranma could see was that the other Ranma had Reddish eyes in opposite to his clear blue ones, instead of a Chinese shirt and black slacks the other wore nothing but a pair of blue slacks, a long scar could be seen on the right hand side of his body, the other obvious dead giveaway that this Ranma was different were the Greenish glowing wings sticking out of his back.

"_Tree of Life_"

The other Ranma extended a hand out towards him in a "take my hand" gesture, as the real ranma looked into the other's eyes he saw sadness in them; his suspicions were confirmed when the identical Ranma spoke.

"_End of the World_"

"Help me, the end is coming soon, you need to help me"

The voices at the back of Ranma's mind started to graduly become louder.

"_Time Gate_"

Confusion took control of Ranma's face, why did he want his help? "Why? Why do you need my hel.."

"_Tree of Life_"

The young Saotome never got to finish his sentence as a searing pain spread throughout his back and head, with his knees on the floor and his hands clutching his head Ranma let off a huge high pitched scream.

"_End of the World_"

The tentacles around him froze where they were as a green glow started to brighten from his back, still screaming his back spasmed violently as he fell towards an unconscious state, he managed to hear his copy speak through the loud voices once more before he lost consciousness

"Please hurry Brother"

guest room in Tendo house

Ranma woke up screaming.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Only to be smacked in the face by a sign saying 'be quiet'

Slowly getting back up while holding a hand to his face Ranma recalled what happened in his dream, hands quickly darted to his back to feel for something, he stopped after a while still breathing heavily.

"Brother! How is that possible? Unless!"

Ranma reached for the bottom of his tank top that he usually goes to sleep in and lifted it up, there was a long scar line which ran from the bottom left hand side of his upper hip up to just under his armpit.

"The old man says that I got that during the neko-ken training, but I don't believe a word what he says, that scar looks too precised and professionaly for the old idiot to patch it up, it's as if it were done by a doctor"

During the 10 year training trip the young Saotome had to tend to his own wounds and injuries that he'd get as a result of Genma's training regime.

He took time to study medical book while his father was sleeping to learn how to attend to his wounds when he got pretty banged up.

It was during one of those nights when the wind flipped a couple of the pages to a section of the book that was well worn more than any of the other pages, on it was a detailed discussion of how to separate joined twins, the operation would leave a pernament scar of where the Twins had been joined.

This left Ranma intrigued even more so with the combined knowledge that he might possibly have a brother.

"But where is he and why didn't he come with us on the training trip?"

Memories drifted back to his dream, a scar just like his own was on the oposite side of the other Ranma's body.

He turned to look at the currently sleeping panda with a frown

'_what secrets are you hiding old man?_'

outside Dr Tofu's Clinic - next day

'_If anyone knows about injuries and types of scars, why not ask a doctor himself?_'

The young Saotome stood in front of Dr Tofu's clinic, the decision to see the doc was made the night previous as he went back to sleep, he made sure that he'd get up as early around the same time Kasumi did when she started the choirs for the day, he dressed up quickly and sneaked quietly out of the house as the morning sun started rising, all the while dashing towards Tofu's clinic.

he hesitated for a while before knocking on the front door, the pigtailed boy only had to wait for a while before the door opened to reveal Ono Tofu

"why hello there Ranma, what brings you here this early in the morning?" he said with a smile and a slightly puzzled look

"Hiya doc, i came here for you to take a look at something i'm not quite sure about"

The young doctor chucled and opened the door wider to allow Ranma to go in

"why of course, just come in and tell me what's been bothering you"

A few minutes later after both the doctor and the pigtailed martial artist had settled down Ranma spoke up

"Doc i know that you've been in the medical gig for a few years, i was hoping that you would know the differences in types of scars"

This caught Doctor Tofu off guard, why would the young Saotome be asking these type of questions, he decided to humor him and replied

"well it depends what kind of scars you're talking about, there are many that can be aquired through serious cuts, burns or medical operations, why do you ask?"

Ranma said nothing as he proceeded to take off his sleeveless white chinese silk shirt

"i know that this aint one of the first two scars doc, i'm just wonderin what you think this is?"

He lifted his left arm up to show Tofu the near foot scar that marked his body, the reaction that he saw off of Tofu was all the needed.

Tofu looked at the scar with a facsination of worry and surprise

"Ranma! where did you get that one from? that doesn't look like one of the normal scars that you have"

'I'm sure that i've seen a scar like that before but where?'

"To tell you the truth Doc i wish that i knew, pops told be that i got it from the N-N-neko-ken training and i've forgotten bout it, but i recon that i got this from before the training."

he couldn't argue against that, besides the other scars which looked as if they were self healed, the scar that Ranma had on his left hand side was clearly done under a surgeons knife.

"i'll be back in a couple of minutes Ranma, i've got to check up on something, if its what I think that scar is then i think that your father may have some explaining to do"

Ranma watched as Tofu disappeared into the back part of the clinic, he still remembered the look of Tofu's face and that made his mind glad that he went to Dr Tofu about this, he kept his mind occupied for a couple of minutes before Dr Tofu coming back into the room in a hurry.

The doc looked like death had crawled, in his now shaking hand he held three certificates in which he silently passed onto the young saotome, he studied the first one which was a birth certificate belonging to himself which included place date and time of birth.

The next one made his eyes widened slightly as he saw another birth certificate under the name Saotome, only this time it was for a person that was born at the same hospital, the same date and whats more scary, the same time as he was born, Another certificate droped from his hand to the table before he could read the name of the person that shared his birthdate.

Ranma looked towards the fallen certificate and for the first time in his life ever since going on that traing trip with Genma he shed tears, for the information on the certificate wasn't a birth certificate, but a death certificate.

Name: Saotome Ranryu

Born: October 20th 1980 10:45am

Died: October 20th 1980 13:45pm

Denial began to sweep through Ranma, maybe this was a death certificate from another family whos name is Saotome, the denial stopped as he read further down the page.

Parents: Saotome Nodoka, Saotome Genma

Siblings: Saotome Ranma

Cause of Death: died during second surgery to remove foreign anomoly 3 hours after separation from conjoined twin Saotome Ranma.

(AN: so sue me, i don't know what a death certificate looks like :p)

'_what the? durning SECOND surgery! FOREIGN ANOMALY! what does this mean!_'

Before he knew what was happening, Ranma jumped out of the nearest open window in Tofu's office and made a dash while still clutching all three certificates in his hand, his destination, the Saotome house.

Back at Dr Dofu's clinic stood the good doctor himself looking out of the window that Ranma jumped out of, he had a sad look on his face as he watched Ranma disappear out of his eye sight.

_Poor Ranma, kami-sama only knows what's going on in that mind of his now, but then again, i would think the same as he is if i found out that i had a twin brother that died after birth._

Dr Tofu looked out of the window towards the now blackening sky with traces of lightning flickering

_'sigh it looks like a storm's coming, one that will change everyones lives, i hope that Ranma doesn't get caught the full brunt of it.'_

-------------------

End prologue

------------------

hi i'm back again, this is one of my earlier works that i started around the same time as Ranma the Devil Hunter, not much of Grandia elements in at the moment i know but hopefully now that i've finnished college for the year i can concentrate on fanfic writing.

Edit: i've renamed amnar with Ranryu (i think wild dragon sounds right dont you think?)

please R+R, awaiting your responces


	2. Chapter 1

A Ranma ½ / Grandia crossover

Notes: the story happens after the manga ends; all copywritten material belongs to their respected owners, and the only profit I make in writing this fanfiction is for my own enjoyment.

Warning

Contains spoilers to those who have not completed Grandia

And somewhat AU in places.

place

"speech"

_thinking_

_"mysterious voices"_

(Authors note)

AN: all chapters will be revised as soon as this fic is completed

Icarian Wings

Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been nearly two years since anyone had last seen the pigtailed martial artist, for the first couple of months things were peaceful, that was until both Ukyo and Shampoo attacked Akane due to belief that she had frightened Ranma away and had messed up their chances of being with him.

That Sparked a chain of events in which eventually got Ryoga, Soun and Genma defending Akane, seeing the attacks on his child finally snapped Soun out of his seemingly everlasting depression and had started training Akane again with the help of Genma and Ryoga.

Ukyo had managed to contact her father and a few of her relatives when Akane started holding off against most of the attacks from Shampoo and herself, shampoo made a request to Cologne for requesting aid from the Amazon tribe, the reason that was given? Cologne twisted a few words about a strong outsider that could be a threat to the Amazon population if it weren't stopped.

Akanes frustration and anger grew with each passing day Ranma didn't return, the old saying "too many straws on a camel's back would break" did come true when word got out about Ranma going missing, the next thing that she knew there were at least thirteen more families knocking on her doorstep claiming to challenge her for the young Saotome's hand, of course with Soun, Genma and Ryoga's help in her training she beat them all, but that didn't stop them from trying to ambush her.

Eventually one thing lead to another and all hell broke to what the Nerima residents now call "the Fiancée War", the war itself had been in full throttle for a whole year which ironically started on the same day when Ranma went missing.

Things could've been worse, when the young Saotome left no one had heard anything of the grandmaster of the anything goes school, the usual panty raids had stopped and his room at the Tendo dojo had been cleared out. While this to some may seem like a blessing (some being Soun and Genma) but others (namley the NWC) kept on looking over their shoulders in case of the letch's return.

But besides the war and disappearances, what seemed weird to the inhabitants of Nerima was the fact that there was no change in the mother of Ranma, Nodoka Saotome.

Ever since that day when her son left Nodoka had been her usual self, going through her daily ritual of maintaining her house, going to the Tendos to check up on Genma and talk to Kasumi, followed by some shopping and then home to relax until the day was over.

That ritual was about to change.

It was during one day when Nodoka approached her home after some grocery shopping when she saw a group of people standing in front of her doorstep, there were four children and two adults, the adult female had an unusual hair colour of emerald green while the adult male had raven black hair.

The children must have been their children because their features were nearly identical to the adults, Nodoka caught a glimpse of a foot long pigtail at the base of the older man's neck, and she also saw familiar features that she hadn't seen since that day.

Two Years Ago - Saotome house

Nodoka was just about to start preparing breakfast before she started her daily chores for the day when the front door was knocked loudly.

_Who could that be at this time of the morning?_

As she made her way to the front door she couldn't help but wonder who it could be, it couldn't be any of her neighbors since most of them went abroad yesterday, they did ask her to come along but she declined, something told her that she needed to be at the house during that week.

She reached the door and opened it to reveal both a storm with rain falling heavily and a currently wet and out of breath Ranma-chan, in her hand she clutched three pieces of paper.

Nodoka beamed with happiness that her son had decided to visit her, but she was also a bit worried about why she was here, had something happened at the Tendos?

"Why hello Ranma it's nice to see you here, are you ok? You seem kind of down, has something happened at the Tendos?"

Thunder crackled and lightning arched through the sky as the rain behind the pigtailed martial artist to fall faster, the only reply that she got was Ranma placing the forms into Nodokas hand in a forceful manner.

Confused and a bit angered by her son currently turned daughter's forceful passing she gave her a stern look, her son would have seen it if it weren't for her having her head down and her eyes being hidden by bangs of hair.

Regardless of how or why her son was at the doorstep Nodoka invited Ranma in, she ushered her towards the main room where there was a table with two settees on either side, more concerned with her son at the moment she left the certificates on the table and sat the pigtailed marital artist down, she quickly went to the kitchen to come back with a towel and a cup of hot water in which Ranma accepted and splashed some on her face.

Even though Nodoka has seen it over a dozen times she still can't get over the change her son has from going to male to female and vice versa.

She watched as her now son dried himself off, his head was still looking down as if he refused to look at her.

Nodoka was a bit concerned at her son's current state, he had yet to speak and he wasn't acting like his usual brash self, she tried breaking the ice between them.

"Ranma is something wrong? I'll listen to whatever is on your mind".

Ranma only nodded as he pointed towards the table or more precisely what was near her, she looked to see that her son was pointing at the certificates that he'd brought with him.

Nodoka looked towards the certificates on the table just inches in front of her; she picked them up and started to scan through them all the while having a bad feeling.

A gasp was heard as Nodoka saw a name on the second and third certificates, one that she hoped that her son wouldn never find out about, "Ranryu!"

Out of the corner of her eye Nodoka saw her son's head lift up, she looked towards Ranma who was now staring at her, the look in his eyes were that of someone pleading, this shocked Nodoka at the fact that her son has never begged or pleaded in his life (of what she's heard).

Nodoka was expecting the inevitable but she didn't realize how soon Ranma had found out, Genma had dismissed it by casually saying "the boy'll never find out".

_He'll never find out he said, I was a fool to believe him, Ranma please forgive me_

"Ranma what... how did you... where did you get these?"

Ranma spoke for the first time entering his mothers house, when he spoke it was as if all emotion was drained with every word he spoke.

"From Dr Tofu, it's funny, I went there to find out what this scar that I have was, but instead I found out that I'm a twin."

Silence filled the room; the colour on Nodoka's face was completely drained while her mouth was slowly opening and closing.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me that I have a brother?"

"R-r-ranma, about Ranryu, i know that you may be distraught by finding out that you had a brother, I know that I should've told you but I guess I didn't have the heart to do so."

It was at that moment that Ranma had seen a new side of his mother; the iron-willed Nodoka Saotome had started to cry.

Not one to see a female cry, Ranma went over to hug his mother in whom she responded by hugging him tightly and letting out with tears, it was a while before Nodoka calmed down and looked up at Ranma.

"I'm sorry about this my son but what I'm about to tell you might be shocking at first but please bear with me, when I met you as Ranko I started having some dreams, and those dreams showed the events of what happened a week before they happened."

Ranma looked wide-eyed at his mother, if what she was saying was the truth then she knew all along about the curse since the hot spring incident (1)

"M-mom? Does that mean that you knew bout the curse for ages?"

Nodoka could only nod her head in response

"At first I thought I was going crazy, but when the dreams happened again and they played out in real life, I couldn't help but accept and carry out what happened. The reason why I didn't tell you earlier is well, I kind of enjoyed being with you as if I had a daughter"

"B-b-but the seppuku pledge, Oyaji told me bout it, even you said of it when you first came to the Tendo's, if you knew bout the curse then why didn't you hold us to it?"

"that pledge was indeed a seppuku pledge, but do you really think that I'd hold you to it since I've already lost one son... oh Ranryu, if only he was alive, I wonder what things would've been like if he didn't die"

That caught Ranma's interest; this was one of the other reasons why he came over to see his mother in the first place.

"Mom, what would you say if I tell you that Ranryu could be alive?"

Nodoka's head snapped up with her eyes wide and brimming with tears

"Ranma! What do you mean by that?"

"It's apart of the reason why I'm here in the first place, i had a dream last night and in it i saw Ranryu, it was strange due to the fact that he had these glowing green wings that were attached on his back, it was before i woke up he called out to me to help him, i think that he was in danger of something."

Ranma looked at his now pale-faced mother, she was trembling and tears threatened to leak from her eyes, she disengaged herself from Ranma and went to a semi-large mirror that was in the hallway, after lifting the mirror off and placing it on the floor she slipped her hand into a square hole to grab something, Nodoka replaced the mirror and went back to her son who was now looking at her with confusion. She spoke with a mixture of fear and seriousness.

"Ranma, these wings you were talking about, by any chance did they look like these?"

The item the Nodoka held was now placed on the table in front of Ranma, it was a picture that showed two newborns with a young woman holding them in each arm, it didn't take Ranma long to figure that the young woman was his mother but the thing that caught the pigtailed martial artist's eye were the two sets of green wings that were twice the size of the babes coming out of their backs.

Ranma just stared intently with his mouth half open, he was mesmerized by the fact that both baby boys had wings, if that was true, then why doesn't he have the wings on him now?

"Genma took the picture, he was so pleased that he'd sired two healthy boys that he wanted to be the one to take the first picture, the doctors wanted to operate on one of you to see if they could get rid of the wings. They said it was unnatural and you could be looked down upon while growing up, we reluctantly agreed and an hour or so later they came back with the news that your brother had died."

Nodoka started to weep again, this time Ranma joined her with tears threatening to fall all the time still looking at the photo

"They explained that when they cut off the wings Ranryu's heart stopped beating, they tried everything that they could bring him back but in the end...sob... There was nothing that they could do. They were puzzled at the fact that the results showed that he was perfectly healthy, the strangest thing that happened though during the hour was when you suddenly cried out and your wings disappeared." explained Nodoka

The only response that Ranma gave her was a movement to stand up and walk out the room, knowing that her son probably went to his room that she'd set up if he ever decide to spend the night, this was confirmed by the sound of creeking stairs and a later sound of a door shutting.

That was the last that she'd saw of him, later on Nodoka went upstairs to check on him only to find the window open with the curtains flapping and a note on the futon.

Mom

i'm sorry for doing this but I'm gonna be gone for a while, after our talk I recon that my brother IS alive, I know it sounds crazy but I assure you that he's alive and well somewhere, I'm off to find the old leach he's got something that can help me.

I'll be back before ya know it

Ranma.

Present time

Nodoka shook her head from her day dream and walked up to what she'd suppose to be a family.

"Hello there can I help you? You seem to be lost"

The woman of the group looked to her and smiled, Nodoka noticed that the woman in front of her supported some sort of ornaments in her hair.

"Why yes, we were wondering if the owner of this house is in?"

"That would be me my dear, is there anything i can help you with?"

The woman turned to the man who was playing with the children, he had one on a piggyback ride, one each on his arms and the last grabbing onto his right leg, she giggled as she called to him.

"Anata! Come here for a second, the owner is here"

Nodoka looked at the man in front of her with a sense of awe, he seemed to have no problem walking towards them with 4 children hanging off him, and each seemed to be at least 4 or 5 years old.

"Ok kids time to get off your father I think that he needs the room for this"

The children groaned/whined as they climbed off of their positions and stood next to the mother, the man looked at Nodoka as if he was looking at a familiar face, he looked to his children with a smirk and looked back to Nodoka.

"Hello there, I guess that you've met my darling wife Feena, these are our children, the girls are named Kikuko and Nodoka." pronounced the pigtailed man

Nodoka looked at the kids as the names were called out, Kikuko had her mother's eyes and her fathers hair colour, she wore a dark greenish tunic with matching shorts, Nodoka-chan took her by surprise since she would resemble herself at her age if she had green hair, she was dressed in a cute sailors uniform with a pink bow which had twin pink antennas.

She took a look at the boys, the one on her left had green hair and blue eyes while wearing a grey tank-top with black slacks, the other one caught her eye the most, the boy wore black slacks like his brother but instead of the tank-top he wore a red chinese shirt with the arms cut off at the elbows, his hair was raven black that was tied up in a pigtail like his fathers and his eyes were a familiar blue-grey.

The man put his hand on top of the boy with the green hair and ruffled it up a bit

"This little tyke is Kojiro, one of the first born with Nodoka here, and this fellow don't you think he looks familiar? His name is Ranryu, named after my twin brother"

If the man wanted to get a reaction out of Nodoka he definatly got one, the woman in question knelt on the floor and stared at the one son and the father, tears were flowing as she focused more on the man.

"T-then that must mean you're..." asked Nodoka with tears forming in her eyes

"Ranma Saotome, Tadaima Okasan"(2)

Ranma suddenly found himself in a bone-crushing hug courtesy of his mother, the force when she flung herself on him was too much that they fell to the floor both hugging each other for all its worth.

"O-kaeri nasai"(3) Nodoka was in full tears as she said the only thing that summed up the past two years.

Feena could only look on at the reunion between mother and son with a smile

_It was worth it in the end, wasn't it darling? All those hardships we went through all finally bore fruit._

While the reunion took place, nobody took notice of the figure that came jogging around the corner, it seems that the two years had been in favor to Akane Tendo, her hair had grown back to the length that it was before Ryoga accidentally cut it, her height had increased to a little higher than Ranma had been before he left and her bust rivaled that of Shampoo and her sister Nabiki's.

She was currently lost in deep thought; said thoughts were more about a certain pigtailed baka and the recent two years since his disappearance than anything else.

_Where is that jerk! This is all his fault, everything was fine until he left, even Nabiki cant find him and she's got lots of people looking for him. He'd better not come back otherwise i'll show him why i'm the best in Nerima _

She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she came up towards a man on the floor with his arms around a woman who she instantly recognized as Nodoka, anger flooded through the young Tendo as she saw that she was crying, she rushed up with her trusty mallet in hand ready to deal damage to (in her eyes) a molester.

End Chapter 1

(1) see Ranma 1/2 viz book #31

(2) i'm home mother

(3)Welcome home

WOAH! It's been nearly a year since I published this ¬¬! I'd noticed that most people said that Amnar was a rubbish name so I've changed it to Ranryu instead.

Please R+R. your comments + critism are most welcome as it will help with future chapters


	3. Chapter 2

A Ranma ½ / Grandia crossover

Notes: the story happens after the manga ends; all copywritten material belongs to their respected owners, and the only profit I make in writing this fanfiction is for my own enjoyment.

Warning

Contains spoilers to those who have not completed Grandia

Somewhat AU in places.

place

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

_"Mysterious voices"_

(Authors note)

(AN: I'd like to thank to all those who either viewed or left reviews, I couldn't believe it when I saw the hits go over 2000, I know that this chapter is late and I'll try and complete chapter 3 soon as possible,

**On another note, I'd like it to be known than writing fights are one of my weak points and I refuse to copy fights that are done in other fics so that mine will work, how will I be able to get better when I'm copying and changing someone else's work? **

**So this is in advance, if my fight scenes aren't good, well, that's the best I can get it.**

With that said and done, now onto chapter 2.)

Icarian Wings

Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Last time--

She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she came up towards a man on the floor with his arms around a woman who she instantly recognized as Nodoka, anger flooded through the young Tendo as she saw that she was crying, she rushed up with her trusty mallet in hand ready to deal damage to (in her eyes) a molester.

--Now--

Of course at the time of the young Tendo's decision, Nodoka was crying freely as she was hugging her son, two years of patience was worth the wait for this moment, her son had returned with a wife and Grandchildren.

'_Wait a moment… grandchildren!' _was the instant thought that broke through Nodoka's mother/son reunion, she looked up to the four children that were staring intently at her and let off a scream that was filled with joy.

Unfortunately for the family, Akane mistook that for a scream filled with terror that further pushed her resolve to 'bash the molester'. As she was a few feet away from striking distance Akane let off a cry of retribution that caught the attentions of everyone present.

When the war cry reached the ears of Ranma, he instantly rolled over so that his mother was underneath him; with that she would be protected from whoever was attacking them but he didn't expect that his attacker would be his former fiancée.

'_Akane!' _ Thought Ranma incredulously as he saw Akane in the air with a mallet ready, he darted his head towards Feena's direction with a look that she nodded in response.

Feena leaped into the air and threw three knifes which embedded into the surface of the mallet, forcing it from the younger Tendo's hands, her hand went to her waist side as she unhooked the her whip and lashed it towards Akane, effectively binding her and harshly bringing her to the floor.

Ranma urged his kids to follow him as he picked his mother up and went to one side; Nodoka was confused by this and looked at Ranma who shook his head.

"It's best to give Feena some room"

Akane was in a state of shock, the one minute she was about to smash Nodoka's offender only to find herself on the floor bound by a whip and her mallet on the other side of the walkway, he thoughts were broken when someone walked into her line of vision, it was Feena, said person held the whip tightly as she looked down at the fallen girl.

Akane shot the woman a glare "what do you think you're doing? Why did you tie me up when there's a molester doing something perverted!"

Feena returned the glare with her own "that "molester" you're referring to happens to be my husband and I'd appreciate it if stop accusing him of something that he didn't do"

Akane's glare ceased as she now stared at the woman in shock. This woman was allowing her husband to do perverted things? _'And to auntie of all people'_

This caused her anger to come back, now higher than before she got up on her feet and strained against the whip that bound her, trying to break out of its hold.

Feena saw this attempt and decided to amuse the girl; she held the whip handle loosely which allowed Akane to break free, doing so also let the whip handle being pulled free from her hand, Feena put on a fake look of surprise which made the youngest Tendo smirk.

Akane looked at the surprised face of her opponent and smirked, using this to her advantage she ran up to Feena and launched a roundhouse kick aiming for her head, the smirk was erased when her opponent bent backwards into a handstand.

Akane may have gotten faster and stronger in two years, but Feena had years of experience of fighting due to her adventures. Feena used her legs to trap the offending leg between hers and used her leverage to launch Akane towards where Ranma, Nodoka and the Children are.

The younger Tendo managed to flip and land on her feet only inches from Nodoka who was out of Ranma's arms and currently holding Ranryu, fussing over him as much as she could while keeping an eye on the fight. Akane however completely forgot about her earlier concern for Nodoka as she concentrated on her opponent.

'_What's going on? Why aren't my attacks hitting! I've been trained by not only Ryoga, but by my father and Mr. Saotome, I should be the best in Nerima' _Thought Akane while she recovered, a thought sprung to mind when she remembered what Genma told her if she was by herself and in a situation of being beated.

'_I guess I have no choice, this'll teach her not to mess with me._

Ranma's senses was always on incase of an ambushed attack, but was surprised when Akane's body seemed to just disappear along with her aura.

'_What the! She knows the Umi-Sen-Ken! But how… OYAJI! That idiot! He actually taught someone like Akane those techniques!'_

He focused his senses to the area that the fight was taking place, he pin pointed Akane behind his wife.

"FEENA! BEHIND YOU!" shouted Ranma

He was a little too late as Feena, who was thrown off by Akane disappearing, was hit repeatedly in the back by one of the basic moves of the Umi-Sen-Ken.

Feena let out a gasp of pain as she knelt on all fours; she managed to turn her head round before she got kicked towards her husband.

Akane let of a laugh as she saw the woman try to get back up, even though Feena wasn't flat on the floor she didn't seem to show the look surprise if she was, she went over to the recovering Feena and floored her with an axe kick, seemingly bringing Feena to an unconscious state.

"That's what you get for messing around with the best" said an arrogant Akane.

"That's funny" a voice said with humor, Akane looked up and saw the man that was "molesting" Nodoka, her glare returned as she got into a loose battle stance

"what's funny?" as asked

Ranma laughed a little "about you being the best. I'm pretty sure the last I looked, the person to beat was a lad named Ranma Saotome"

Akane's anger rose a bit at the mention of the pigtail martial artist's name

"What about that pervert!" growled Akane "he ran away two years ago and hasn't been seen since! I'm now stronger than before so that baka won't stand a chance against me, so that makes me the best!"

Ranma sighed while shaking his head "There's a saying that I'm most particularly fond of, you know what that is?"

By the look on Akane's face he knew that she didn't care

"I'll say it anyway, the saying is "to be the best, you've got to beat the best" and by what you told me, Ranma in my opinion is still the best since you've yet to beat him"

The last comment did the job as Akane ran towards Ranma with the intention of dealing severe harm to him, she was about to hit him when she paused in mid punch, the reason? Nodoka was standing in front of Ranma, while facing Akane with a hard look on her face, Ranryu was by her side clutching the leg part of her kimono.

"Don't you dare harm him Miss Tendo, otherwise you'll know what true fear is like" she threatened while a hand was on the sheath of her katana

Akane took a step back by Nodoka's threat "A-Auntie? Why are you defending this molester? He was trying to take advantage of you a while ago"

Nodoka had a disgusted look on her face "you must have some imagination there Akane, do you think that I'm incapable of defending myself against molesters and rapists?" she unsheathed her sword and swung it towards Akane, the young Tendo closed her eyes with her arms crossed in front of her face fearing the worst.

when a few second went by she heard the sound of a sword being sheathed, she opened her eyes a little, then all the way, she blew a sigh of relief then saw a few strands of hair on her arms, a familiar bluish black colour.

Dread filled her and then left as she felt behind her neck to find that her hair was the same length as before, Nodoka coughed politely to get Akane's attention.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, Akane dear, please tell me why you think that my son would try to molest me?"

Akane blinked at that "what do you mean you son? The pervert isn't…." she stopped to look at the child holding onto Nodoka's kimono then to the man behind her, the boy and the man's facial features looked nearly identical, as if the older man was a future version of the boy.

She put two and two together and her face grimaced "R-Ranma!

Ranma sweat-dropped when his mother said his name.

'_Maybe she wont make the connection?' _that hope was dashed when Akane said his name with full recognition on her face _'Great, she figured me out but could never figure out Ryoga'_ "Yo, Akane, how's it going?" he said with his hand in a waving gesture.

"Ranma! You BAKA! Where the hell have you been for the past two year! Do you have any idea what I've been through when you left?" shouted Akane, her fists clenching tight.

"I couldn't help it Akane, I was somewhere else at the time, looking for my brother" replied Ranma, trying to get Mt. Akane to cool down (fat chance! ¬¬!)

"NO EXCUSES! YOU'RE COMING BACK WITH ME TO THE DOJO TO SORT THIS MESS OUT!" Akane made a rush towards Ranma again to try and knock him out while completely ignoring Nodoka's previous warning.

Ranma moved the children and his mother to one side as Akane brandished another Mallet, only this one seemed to resemble a modified war hammer, Ranma got into a low combat stance as the war hammer descended, Ranma threw a punch which connected with the war hammer, breaking the head off in the process.

Akane was in shock, her mallet always worked on Ranma, but somehow he managed to destroy it.

"A tip while fighting an opponent Akane, never repeat your moves, that way your opponent will find a weak point." She heard Ranma say. She looked at the pigtailed martial artist with cold eyes, she wasn't about to be intimidated by a boy that she beat on a regular basis before he left.

She growled and slipped into a stance that was familiar to Ranma, _'Ryoga uses that, could she be trying…' _the train of thought was stopped when his eye saw movement from behind Akane, he held back a laugh as he knew that Akane wouldn't get a chance to pull off whatever she was planning.

"Oh, and another tip while fighting an opponent Akane, never turn your back" deadpanned Ranma as he pointed behind her.

"Now I'm REALLY angry!"

Akane turned around to see Feena up on her feet and cracking the whip towards her

'_h-how?' _were her last thoughts before she lost consciousness.

When she saw Akane hit the floor and didn't move, Feena sighed as she put her whip back on her hip, she was about to speak, but a scream of rage stopped her from doing so, she knew that it couldn't have been Akane since she's lying on the floor unconscious.

Her danger sense went of as she twisted her whole body around to face whatever it was; a figure was descending with an umbrella poised straight for her.

-----------

Ryoga was not having the best of days, first he got lost in the middle of the night trying to find the bathroom, then he manage to find Akane in the Tendo living room (granted to him that's not a bad thing). When he was asked by Akane to join her on a jog in the early morning, he was ecstatic, not only could he spend time with the love of his life (unbeknownst to her though) but he could protect her encase of an ambushed brought on by the girls that are out to hurt her.

But that moment wasn't long lived, as soon as Akane turned a corner he went the opposite way, he wasn't quite sure when Nerima developed a rain forest, but he knew that he needed to get back to Akane as soon as possible, so he did something that most people would call a miracle for him, he turned to way he came and ran as fast as he could.

Ryoga manage to make it back to the area that he was when Akane turned the corner, just in time to see his beloved try to take a random bloke's head off

'_Must've tried to do something to her'_ thought Ryoga.

His face mirrored that of Akane's when the man broke the head of the war hammer with just his fist.

But what got his blood boiling was when Akane confirmed the older man to be his sworn enemy, followed by the Woman that was on the floor getting up and knocking out Akane with her whip.

'_RANMA! That no good bastard! How dare they hurt Akane, she must be one of the fiancées that have been targeting her, I'll show them'_

Unlike Ranma, Ryoga didn't have a problem with fighting the opposite gender, especially since he had to fight the aquatransexual martial artist quite often in his female form before he disappeared.

The lost boy reached for his umbrella from subspace that he'd recently learnt from Mousse, leapt into the air with a scream of rage with the umbrella poised downwards with both hands on the handle, time seemed to slow down for Ryoga as he neared the woman.

While Feena could hold her own in a fight, her sixth sense that had saved her live on numerous adventures wasn't quick enough to sense the lost boy, she could only look on as the seething Ryoga was plummeting down towards her, she wasn't sure if her eyes were hazy or if time was slowing down because Ryoga seemed to be gradually slow down to a sudden stop in mid air with his fangs barred and his face in a rage.

Confusion took over Feena's face for a while until she noticed a bright green light followed by small bluish balls of light being spread across the area. She turned around after the green light had died down to see her husband who had a hand out with his palm facing the lost boy, he attention was then focused towards Nodoka who was currently kneeling down was as stiff as a statue with her front away from them, a few whines were heard from around Nodoka as Ranma started to laugh.

"Papa, couldn't you have waited until we were out of grandma's reach when you did that" whined Ranryu, his siblings agreed whole heartedly as Nodoka had all four children in her arms in a protective manner, all were trying to scramble out of the embrace but to no avail they couldn't.

Ranma could only laugh as he helped Feena who was favouring her right leg.

"Ranma, maybe we should've kept quiet until we've recovered from getting here, that jump did take a lot out of us and you went ahead and used one of the other three to freeze everything."

Ranma, who was now breathing hard, could only agree with his wife.

"Yeah, maybe we should've, if we had then Ryoga wouldn't have gotten an advantage over you. I know you're strong but a long time has gone past since I was last here and knowing Ryoga he had probably doubled his strength and techniques to a point where he could beat the old me down without even trying"

Feena remained silent as they rescued their children from Nodoka, the Bow on Nodoka-chan's top detached itself and started to circle Ranma's head while letting off an angry noise before setting down on his head.

"Sorry Puffy, forgot to mention to mom in the introduction"

"Poooooof! Poof, poooooof, poooof!"

"How was I supposed to know that she thought that you were an accessory?"

"Poof poooof, poof poof!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you later ok?"

Puffy let of a happy "Poof" before jumping off Ranma's head and going back to Nodoka-chans' uniform.

The pigtailed Saotome gently picked up his frozen mother and lead Feena and their children into the Saotome house.

Once inside, Ranma took Nodoka into the living room and placed her down on the settee, Feena came and sat down next to him while Ranryu, Kojiro, Kikuko and Nodoka-chan were wondering around the room taking in the sights, Nodoka-chan was fascinated by the collection of katana's that Nodoka had bought

'_Must be karma' _mused Ranma as he saw the wide-eyed Nodoka-chan by the Katana's.

Puffy had removed itself from Nodoka-chan and made a landing on Ranryu's head. Ranryu, Kojiro and Kikuko were currently looking at the photos that were on display, there were two in particular that had caught their interest more than the others.

Kikuko was looking at a picture that had two young adults and a child around the same age as them, Kikuko giggles as she recognises the child "Wow, look at that nii-chan, you look just like him"

"No I don't nee-chan I've got green hair"

"Kojiro-nii-chan no Baka! I'm talking to Ryu-nii-chan"

Ranryu in particular was focusing on a different picture altogether, this one was laminated while in a clear box, the picture itself showed that of two newborns with glowing green wings being held by their mother.

Ranryu took the picture and made his way to Ranma, who had his hand on Nodoka's head which was started to glow a bright blue, for a couple of seconds nothing happened until her fingers started twitching, the arms were next as they started to relax, after a few more seconds Nodoka was moving again.

The Saotome Matriarch stood up and started to stretch, casually popping bones that were sore, when she was done Nodoka sat back down next to her son, occasionally looking at Puffy

"Ranma, what was is that you did a while ago? I couldn't move my body but I could still see and hear what was going on around me, has this got something to do with what we talked about two years ago?" asked Nodoka, who was now paying her full attention on Ranma.

The pigtailed martial artist sighed as he realised that this was going to take a long time to explain. "Mom, remember on that day two years ago? When I left you that note saying that the old freak may have a way of finding my brother, in fact I was correct in a way"

---Flashback – two years ago---

Ranma took one more look at his mother's house as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop, his mind set on one thing, "Happosai"

After the battle with Saffron, the pigtailed martial artist had developed an ability to sense the Ki of most of the martial artists, each one in their own uniqueness, during a past scan on the old pervert Ranma had noticed that unlike the battle aura that Happosai puts out, the scan had shown him something that was completely opposite to the lustful aura that he's used to seeing.

'_That aura, it seems to be more passive and spiritual than anger and lust'_

Ranma's line of thought was interrupted when said passive and spiritual aura was sensed not too far from where he was

'_There it is, where is it coming from?'_ he searched around his current area, some parts he looked were weaker but he eventually looked to a direction that seemed to be the strongest _'that's the direction of the school, heh, maybe the old letch is starting earlier than he usually does'_

The rest of the roof hopping was done in silence, his mind gradually focusing on the soul of ice, becoming cold and calculating while wondering what he would do and what would happen once he arrived at the school

--- Furinkan High School---

Happosai, the grandmaster of the anything goes school was having the time of his life; the bag on his back was fuller than usual "What a haul! What a haul! Starting early does have its advantages after all" was the gleeful cry from the grandmaster as he made his way towards Furinkan high; he made a pit stop first by a block of flats to "liberate" the unfortunate victims of their underwear.

Next was a Laundromat, there he struck lucky when women that thought that going to an outside source in the early hours of the morning will save their underwear from the residential pervert… they were wrong, within a few minutes they were pillaged from right beneath their noses.

When the dubbed "evil master" of Soun and Genma arrived at the school, he was there just in time to see the arrival of students, most of them being the female variety, just as he was about to perform his daily ritual of zooming past and flipping the girls' skirts his detected something coming straight towards him.

'_Must be Ranma, makes a change for him to be up early, ho ho ho, I'll get to see my Ranma-chan, what an excellent way to start the day'_ thought Happosai with a cheerful smile.

He didn't have to wait long until the pigtailed prodigy arrived, his eyes staring intently at the aged martial artists own

"Ranma my boy, it's good to see you" he pulls out a pail of water and a pair of female underwear "maybe you could entertain me and put these on for me"

He didn't get an answer as Ranma kept on staring at him, a few minutes passed with no word from either of them.

A crowd had started to form around the two, seeing the aged pervert and the aquatransexual staring each other down surely meant that something good or bad was about to happen

"Jiji! You've got something that I need, I suggest that you hand it over" demanded Ranma

"Oh? And what that might be?" teased Happosai

"I'll tell you after I beat you" Ranma didn't leave time for Happosai to react as he dived towards him with the intention of making the fight last as short as possible.

Happosai dodged effortlessly out of the way, leaving Ranma to crash into the gate wall

'_This isn't like him to do this, granted that he usually does intend to rush head first into things, but something must be bothering him to act like this'_

The elder man made his way over to the pigtailed boy who was getting up from his collision

"Tell me Ranma, what's got you out of your usual character? You don't seem to have your usual aura of confidence, and your dive then was completely telegraphed to the point where I'd be going against a novice martial artist!" said Happosai while becoming slightly angered with Ranma not responding.

The silence lasted a bit longer before Ranma spoke "if you want to know that badly, then I'll tell ya, recently after the battle with Saffron, I've been having these.. dreams, in them I'm in an unknown land staring up at this behemoth of an insect" Happosai slightly raised an eyebrow "the insect had three huge wings and tentacles that were trying its damnest to get me no matter what"

The aged pervert's eyes started to widen as the descriptions started to make him think of past memories.

While he was reminiscing Ranma carried on "if you think that's weird, just wait till you hear what happened before that, I originally started out in a vast field, the trees and flowers there seemed to be at it's peak of life, anyone could get lost with the tranquillity that was being projected from there 'at times I wish that happened here'"

The last he thought to himself.

By this time the student body around the two had doubled, one of them was Nabiki who was listening to Ranma's "story" with hopes of using this information against him and relieve him of his money to keep this quiet.

Ranma, who sensed that Nabiki was amongst the students was at first wary, but then realised that once this matter was settled he wouldn't have to deal with Nabiki _'hopefully for a looong time'_ he thought.

Ranma continued on "So there I was in the middle of this field where all of a sudden….."

"Everything turns to stone" finished Happosai, who was now on the receiving end of a socked and bewildered look from Ranma.

"H-how did you know?"

The aged martial artist let of a light laugh as he lit up his pipe.

"I know more than you need to know, how bout a little challenge?_ 'Knowing the lad, he'd want a way to get there, the only thing I can think of that has that capability is the Nanban mirror, heh, if he wants the mirror I might as well let him work for it'_

The mood that Ranma was in before seemed to vanish as his original personality came back in full swing along with his confident smirk "Ok old freak, I'm in, you'd better go all out cuz I'm not gonna hold back"

Happosai smiled while nodding at Ranma's declaration

"If that's what you want m'boy then I'm not going to hold back like I usually do, this will be your test sort a speak, if you can defeat me while I'm going all out, I'll give you the Nanban mirror and tell you what I know"

Ranma did a back-take at this _'H-how did he... I'll ask him later, knowing the old perv he might've guessed that I want the mirror to get to Ranryu'_

Both combatants got into their stances, Ranma's stance was meant for both speed and power, while Happosai was in a small crouch with his pipe at the ready.

The pair seemed to stand there without moving an inch; it was as if they knew that the first person to move would have the disadvantage, a disadvantage that Ranma didn't want to be in as he reached into his pocket and chucked something towards Happosai.

Ranma rushed forwards to catch the old man off guard but a forceful punch to the chest sent him flying past the gates and into the school yard.

"I won't be easily distracted like that Ranma!" exclaimed Happosai, in his hand was the object that Ranma had thrown "But thank you for the gift anyway m'boy, silk was always my favourite" he finished as he put the undergarments inside his Gi.

Ranma looked on in shock _'no way! The perv wasn't distracted like he usually is?'_

From then on Ranma had to rethink his strategy over, but since Happosai was darting towards him he decided to wing it and see if he could catch him off guard, so he charged towards him.

For the next 5 minutes the two went at it, whether it was dodging a punch, a hit getting through or capitalising on the mistakes that they made, each move made the crowd around them look on in awe.

Meanwhile, Nabiki was taking bets on the outcome on the fight; she wasn't able to take many bets since most of the spectators were focusing on the fight to take notice

Ranma backed off when Happosai connected to his mid section with a hard kick combo, a sharp shooting pain spread through his ribs, his hand gingerly drifted to his ribs and winched as the pain increased.

'_damnit! This is gonna set me back a bit, but what can I do now?'_

For the first time since he could remember, Ranma was starting to become frustrated

'_I need the mirror to get to Ranryu'_

Happosai saw the look of pain on Ranma's face and a hand on one of his ribs "Ranma, how about you give it a rest for a while, your ribs seem to be bro…"

"NEVER!" shouted the pigtailed boy, cutting Happosai off in mid sentence.

The crowd started to back off as Ranma's aura flared, most of the students that were closest to the action had to cover their eyes due to the brightness of the young Saotome's aura.

The aged martial artist shook his head while he puffed on his pipe _'The boy is really going all out on this, but that wont be enough to beat me' _

"Listen m'boy, even if you come at me with an aura like that, it's not going to do anything against mine" his usual aura was replaced by another which radiated a kind of serene feeling, one that didn't suit the pervert to those that knew him.

"Let's see if you can go against this Spirit aura" announced Happosai as he charged towards the young Saotome.

"Bring it on old man" countered Ranma as he headed back into the battle, his blue aura blazing around him.

The next few minutes could only be described as a one sided fight, never before had anyone seen Ranma being manhandled like he is now, anything that he tried against the old pervert was countered and returned double than what was given out, the fight progressed towards the sports field.

In an attempt of desperation, Ranma tried to lure Happosai into the Hiryu Shoten Ha, all attempts of angering the old man was trounced upon as a kick to the face sent Ranma next to the field that was mainly used for Basketball and football.

'_Is-is this all I can do?'_ thought Ranma, who was getting back up sluggishly, his right arm dangling at its side while his left hand was holding his ribs

'_Maybe the perv's right, what if I'm never to beat him, with that Spirit aura that he's using, I'll never beat him, am – am I gonna lose?'_

Ranma slapped himself hard when he thought of that

'_NO! I absolutely refuse, I'm Ranma Saotome and I never lose, especially to a panty loving pervert like Happosai'_

"Is that all you've got there boy! If that's all then there's no point in giving you the mirror" taunted Happosai _'c'mon boy, I know you can do it'_

Something snapped inside Ranma's mind, he was bloodied, battered and had several broken bones, but he wasn't beaten yet, not by a long shot.

Instead of his usual blue aura, a bright green aura exploded around him, making some of the student step back in fear while the others were forced onto their backsides.

Happosai looked on with mixed feelings of fright and joy, joy for Ranma finally letting loose and fright from the eerie voice that came from the pigtailed martial artist

"Oh spirits of red! Use the furious flames to crush evil into dust!"

The students of Furinkan high were frightened by what happened next, at first there was nothing, then the wind started to pick up around the young Saotome, at first they thought that a Hiryu Shoten Ha was coming, but that thought was diminished when a whirlwind of fire enveloped both Ranma and Happosai

Meanwhile on the inside, the aged martial artist was experiencing pain that was on a whole different level than before while the pigtailed prodigy was seemingly unaffected by the flames that were lashing around his body.

What seemed to last for a life time for Happosai only lasted for a minute as the flaming whirlwind started to disperse, as the fire tornado died down the sight of an unconscious Happosai was all that Ranma could remember before blacking out, the pain and exhaustion from the fight taking its toll.

End Chapter 2

Next chapter: Revelations

--Miniscule sneak preview--

"On that day the spirits wept, the tragedy that fell upon the newborn Icarians was one that made the spirits cry out for the ages, I'm just glad that you survived"

Ranma looked a bit skeptic before responding back

"Well that doesn't explain how you know about me, by the sounds of things it's a lot more than I thought, what's you're involvement in this?"

The aged man laughed gently as he looked Ranma dead square in the eyes

"My involvement in this is more than you think m'boy, it's because I'm….."

--End sneak preview--

WOAH! I hadn't expected the chapter to be this long in all honesty I was only looking for just under 3000 – 2500 words or so but never 5000! This is my longest chapter to date.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the 2nd chapter, remember that reviews, whether they're flames, constructive criticism or praises are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 3

A Ranma ½ / Grandia crossover

Notes: the story happens after the manga ends; all copywritten material belongs to their respected owners, and the only profit I make in writing this fanfiction is for my own enjoyment.

Warning

Contains spoilers to those who have not completed Grandia

Somewhat AU in places.

place

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

_"Mysterious voices"_

(Authors note)

Icarian Wings

Chapter 3: Revelations

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Last time--

What seemed to last for a life time for Happosai only lasted for a minute as the flaming whirlwind started to disperse, as the fire tornado died down the sight of an unconscious Happosai was all that Ranma could remember before blacking out, the pain and exhaustion from the fight taking its toll.

--Now--

As the fire tornado dispersed the viewers that had gathered around could only look on in disbelief, the ground beneath Ranma and Happosai and the surrounding area was damaged as that of a battle zone in world war 2, the grass was still burning and parts of the equipment that was caught within the fire tornado was melted to slag.

Strangely enough none of the equipment that was caught within the tornado suffered the same fate; it was as if the parts that were missing had been sliced clean off.

The two perverted idiots as proclaimed by the student body, Daisuke and Hiroshi, were amongst the crowd made their way to help their friend, but as soon as they got anywhere near Ranma, a flash of light erupted from the unconscious body of Happosai, the light made its way to the body of the young Saotome and enveloped it, the light was so bright it made Daisuke and Hiroshi step back to a point where they could see again.

One the light had faded, the two unconscious bodies were no where to be seen, after a while, the crowd dispersed as the final bell for classes started to ring.

While no one may have noticed at first but where the grass had been scorched, fresh blades of grass were growing at a fast rate.

---Couple of hours later---

Ranma groggily awoke to the sounds of movement and the sound of a very familiar voice

"Ah! Good to see that you're finally awake, for a moment there I thought that you weren't gonna wake up"

'_That voice, it can't be, shouldn't he…'_

Ranma quickly sat up as soon as he recognised the voice, he regretted that as his head started to throb in pain and his tired muscles aching, but none the less right there in front of him puffing on his pipe was Happosai.

"Take it easy there m'boy, you used up too much spirit energy that I thought and it's taken a toll on your body"

Thoughts of what happened before he blacked out rushed back to him, the fight, Happosai using an aura that dwarfed his own in both power and spiritual sense and the sudden rush of energy that he felt when he created the fire tornado.

"_End of the World"_

Ranma jumped as he heard the voice, he looked around to see if anyone else was with Happosai, but he couldn't see anyone.

The aged pervert noticed this as he raised an eyebrow; he jumped up next to Ranma and tried to stop the boy from moving around.

"Ranma, don't move your head that quickly, you'll regret it later on when you start to see things"

That comment made the young Saotome snort as he laid his head down

"Heh! That wouldn't be so bad; at least it'll give me a face to the voices that I've been hearing old man"

"Ooooh, you're hearing voices are you, tell me would they happen to sound like this?"

Happosai's face turns placid as his eyes turn completely white

"_End of the world"_

Ranma had a look of disbelief on his face, thoughts started to click in place, the voices, the fact that the voices sounded like the old pervert's, also the fact that Happosai knew exactly what happened in his dreams finally made the young Saotome realise how he got them in the first place.

"It was you! You put those dreams in my head! Why'd you do that?"

Happosai's face returned to normal, he sat down on the side of the make-shift bed that Ranma was on.

"Indeed it was me, but In all honesty I had a feeling that you'd be the one that I was searching for, but I didn't want to just go and ask you directly, doing so would've gotten the two idiots on my back"

Ranma nodded at that, even he knew that if the old man were to find out what Happosai was asking him, he'd go on about how he's a normal lad

"So, how did you know that it was me that you were looking for? Why didn't you do this dream thing earlier?"

"The reason why I couldn't use dreams to find you in the first place was due to a little problem in China, a problem that you extinguished a little while ago I believe."

"Saffron? What does he have to do with trying to find me?"

"Quite more than you think, Saffron is not only the guardian of the Phoenix tribe, his duty is to make sure that all living things on this planet are protected, why else do you think that all tribes call him a god?"

That got Ranma thinking, during the incident at Jusendo when Saffron blamed him for the future suffering of his people, a twinge of guilt passed through him, and now he knew why.

"I never thought about that until now actually, so what was he doing to interfere with finding me?"

"Since Saffron is the protector of both the Phoenix and living creatures, it's his job to make sure that if some one is looking for a type of creature, or in this case, Icarian, he block out all means of locating said creature."

Happosai took a break to puff on his pipe; he waited a while for the information to be absorbed by the young Saotome.

"It's ironic in a way; the person that Saffron was protecting was the one to end his current carnation, it was only then could I try and find you until he reached a certain age, I was about to give up altogether until a while ago when that little encounter happened "

Happosai paused long enough for Ranma to ask a question that's been bugging him

"Speaking of which, what was the move that I did? It was different compared to when I'm using my Chi. And what exactly IS an Icarian anyway?"

"hohoho, why, you are m'boy. An Icarian is a half Spirit, half Human creature; they are like the go-between for both Spirits and Humans as they can talk to both Spirits and Humans. As for your move, that is the most powerful of Icarian Attacks, It is named "End of the World" when you used it at the sports field, you only tapped into a small portion of the power that End of the world can deliver"

That made even Ranma shiver, what would happened if he would release it when he was a full power.

'_Ironically it would be the end of the world'_ a sudden remembrance of the baby photo of him and Ranryu decided his next question for Happosai

"What about the wings? You had mentioned that you knew about me and these wings that I had, what can you tell me about that?"

"It depends how much you want to know, I could tell you what exactly happened on the day of your birth, or I could tell you about the past and the uniqueness that your wings possess"

Ranma thought for a while before answering with a specific question in mind

"How about, you tell me about the day Ranryu and I was born and how he died"

Happosai nodded

"I had a feeling that you might ask about that, but before I start I've got a question to ask you. When we fought you notice the Spirit aura that I was using. I'm sure that with your mind working at full rate during the battle, you were able to figure out how to generate the spirit aura"

Ranma was hesitant to respond at first, but since Happosai was going to tell him about what happened on the day of his birth he decided to humour the old man.

"I could see the aura coming off you when I was at my mother's house, I followed it to the school and then during the fight when you increased it, I noticed that I did the same thing while against Saffron"

"And what was it that you noticed?"

The young Saotome had his trademark smirk on his face as he replied.

"The fact that I was able to manipulate the wind spirits to create the Hiryu Shoten Ha's that both killed Saffron and saved Akane. The first clue that I got was that I didn't create a spiral to twist the cold and hot auras together; the one that I used before I killed Saffron was normal since I made an ice spiral on the ground and his fire fuelled it."

Happosai nodded at what Ranma was saying, his own smirk reflected that of Ranma's

'_Incredible, even before he knew about spirit energy, he used it subconsciously'_

"What else did you notice? How was I able to create it?"

Ranma blinked in surprise before responding

"That, I really don't know, you're the only person that I've felt using something like that; I don't even think that the old ghoul can do what you did"

"Ah cologne-chan, she has for ages since we met again tried to figure out how to generate one, but unfortunately she can't and will never be able to. Only you can achieve something like that and if she catches wind of it, then she'll double her efforts to get you back to China with Shampoo" Happosai clenched his fist in anger at the prospect of that happening

That made Ranma grimace; he couldn't possibly imagine spending the rest of his life in a remote section of China being surrounded by women that think all men are below them and are only used for producing heirs for the next generation.

"There's not a chance in hell of that happening, I'll have to die first!"

Ranma calmed down a bit before he carried on with answering Happosai's earlier question.

"While I'm not so sure on how you did it, but I did see the air ripple enough when you charged up for that kick, it wasn't the kick that sent me flying though, it felt more like being blown back by a force ten gale. So I'm gonna assume that you manipulated the nature around you to get your spirit aura."

Happosai shook his head, while his thoughts were that of amazement and disbelief.

"I can't believe how many times you've manage to amazed me m'boy, you winged manipulating the nature spirits on three separate occasions, all of those times were when you were desperate to win, you've even seen me do it but you never figured out how to generate a spirit aura."

Ranma looked a bit sheepish as he scratched the back of his head, he couldn't help but let off a weak laugh.

"Anyway, I'll leave that till later, you wanted to know what happened on the day of your birth and I'm going to tell you"

Ranma was listening intently to what the old man was going to say, he was preparing himself for any shocks that Happosai would throw at him.

"Now, before I get to that day, there's something that you need to know that all Icarians have in common, and that is that they're all born with this gene, more like a virus called a Gaia Taint"

'_Gaia Taint? What the hell is a…'_

Ranma's thoughts were cut off as Happosai continued

"Before you start asking, Gaia is a man made thing that was created by abusing these special stone that were created by the spirits, and ironically they were called Spirit stones.

The Humans who were envious of the Icarians decided that they wanted their own wings, which further fuelled their appetite for power and greed.

When Gaia was created a battle was fought, for too long did it lasted with a lot of human casualties, eventually Gaia was fought back into a state of suspended animation, but doing so claimed the lives of the two Icarians that fought it."

"So what where does the Gaia taint come into this? I mean if they died before they had kids, then they wouldn't have to worry bout that right?" asked Ranma, he received a grave shake of the head from Happosai who started to talk.

"It was when they came into contact with Gaia did he infect them with the Gaia taint, it doesn't even matter if they bore no offspring, you see, embryos that are blessed by the spirits can become Icarians, it doesn't matter if you don't have the same bloodline, Icarians are born when a crisis is near, so there must be a reason why destiny spat you out" finished off Happosai, He looked up at Ranma to see if it was ok for him to continue. With a nodding verification from Ranma, Happosai got to the point.

"It was the hour after you two were born; I had managed to get a lock on your spirit trails since the energy that was pouring off you both" '_now that I think of it, I guess that's why Genma put you through so many insane martial art techniques.'_ The last part Happosai thought to himself

"It wasn't until both your energy signatures were separate did I start to worry, it was important for the twins to remain next to each other otherwise bad things would happen, this of course was no exception"

"I arrived too late as the surgeon separated the last wing, there was a surge of Spirit energy and the removal of such an amount activated the taint that Gaia had implanted and effectively killed your brother sigh and at such a very young age"

Ranma had a shocked look on his face, to think that because of the taint that Gaia had put on all Icarians

"So when Ranryu died, it wasn't only just the surgery that killed him, it was the backlash of this Gaia things power that did it?"

Happosai nodded to Ranma's question

"On that day the spirits wept, the tragedy that fell upon the newborn Icarians was one that made the spirits cry out for the ages, I'm just glad that you survived"

Ranma looked a bit skeptic before responding back

"Well that doesn't explain how you know about me, by the sounds of things it's a lot more than I thought, what's you're involvement in this?"

The aged man laughed gently as he looked Ranma dead square in the eyes

"My involvement in this is more than you think m'boy, it's because I'm not really who you think I am."

"Really? So there's another person the same age as you, who loves going around and stealing women's underwear?" deadpanned Ranma with a disbelieving look on his face

"NO! You little whelp! I'm a Spirit!" shouted Happosai as he smacked Ranma upside the head with his pipe.

"If you're a spirit, then where's the old pervert?" asked Ranma who was nursing an additional bump on his head

"Unfortunately, or rather fortunately for everyone, he died when Soun and Genma trapped him in the cave."

Happosai took a moment to study Ranma's face; it still held a look of disbelief.

"What? Do you actually think that someone could survive being in an explosion and sealed in a cave with no way of getting out and so source of sustenance?"

Ranma's look of disbelief disappeared; now that he thought about it, there was no way that anyone could survive that.

"Ok, that I agree with, but how come you've taken a resemblance of the old perv? I though spirits have no natural form?

"Oh that! It was when the old timer was on the verge of death that I appeared before him. His mind was a blank as he had lost the will to live, so I had a proposition for him, if I possessed his body and let his soul rest in peace; I'd find him an heir that would make his school proud"

For some reason, Ranma had a feeling of where this was heading.

"Lemme guess, you didn't expect that the person that you were looking for also happened to be the person that you promised Happosai that you'd make him the heir that he dreamed of?"

"Hohohoho, got it in one m'boy"

"Granted that this isn't apart of the teaching of the anything goes school, but to control and manifest a spirit aura, you must pull at the spirits around you so they combine into your own aura, only Icarians or Spirit folk can do this"

Happosai got into a stance and concentrated

"Watch closely this time Ranma! This is how you create a spirit aura"

Ranma stared intently at Happosai as he concentrated, the air around him started to distort and twist until the air made its way into his body, a bluish green aura flared around the spirit man as he looked up at the pigtailed martial artist.

"The second colour of the spirit aura represents the type of spirits that you've channelled, Blue for the air/wind spirits, an all green aura represents earth spirits, while red represents fire spirits. There are others, but I think that you can find them out for yourself."

As the aura diminished, Happosai's breathing started to quicken and his

"I hope you've remembered how to do this m'boy cuz that's the last time I can do that, this body's energy is rapidly going and it won't last for more than five minutes at most"

"What? There must be something that can stop that. What if I turned into a girl? Would that help?"

Happosai was stunned for a moment, Ranma, forsaking his manhood for one grope to save the borrowed body that he was in.

"As much as the old Happosai would enjoy it, but it wouldn't do any good, this was going to happen eventually and I'm glad that I got to meet you and train you before this body gave way. Also, one last thing I need to do, catch!"

Happosai chucked an object at Ranma who caught it, at first confusion entered his mind, but the significance of the object he caught clicked in place, in his hands was the object that he'd wanted of the old man in the first place; the Namban Mirror.

"I think that you may need this for where you're going" said Happosai in an obvious tone.

The young Saotome couldn't be any happier, the mirror was now in his hands all he had to do now was to shed a tear on the mirror and he would be on his way.

"Thanks a lot for this Jiji, I owe you one"

"Nonsense m'boy, it should be me owing you, you have made my soul at peace, now it's time for both of us to get going."

A flash of greenish light surrounded the elder man, when the glow faded all that remained was the Gi of Happosai, the former grandmaster of the anything-goes school of martial arts.

Ranma saw the little green speck that came from the Gi travel towards him; the speck disappeared once it came into contact with Ranma's shirt, a mystical voice was heard in the young Saotome's head

"_I'll be watching over you Ranma, the last of this world's Icarians"_

Ranma tried to hold back the sadness of Happosai's passing, but the information that the deceased old man had told him about himself was too much to take.

"Goodbye Happosai" were Ranma's farewell words as he shed a tear on the mirror, with the image he remembered during his dream influencing the mirror's effects, Ranma Saotome vanished.

---End Flashback---

"So that's what happened to Happosai, and all this time Genma was worrying ragged about the return of the "evil master" to make his life hell"

Ranma laughed at that, the thought of his father being scared spitless of a dead man coming to haunt him was enough to make him laugh.

"I'd like to see the look on his face if that was possible, now he'll have to deal with someone who's worse than the old man."

A tugging on his trouser leg caused Ranma to look down, there besides him was Ranryu who was holding a framed picture

"Daddy, I was wondering who are these two babies in this picture with Grandma?"

Ranma gently took the picture frame from his youngest son's hands and stared intently at it, a smirk grew on his face a few seconds after he took a look.

"That Ryu, would be myself and your uncle on the day we were born"

Nodoka had a happy look on her face when she heard the word "Grandma", which turned into a puzzled look when the name Ryu was mentioned, she realised that it must've been a nickname for him and this was confirmed by the happy look on Ranryu's face as Ranma ruffled up his hair.

'_So much like Ranma was at his age, I wish that Ranryu was ali… speaking of which, where is he?'_

Nodoka looked thoughtful for a moment as to approach the topic before she spoke up "My son, what happened over there? You said in the letter that you were certain that Ranryu was still alive, what happened to him?"

The response that Nodoka got was that of Ranma suddenly standing up, picking up Ranryu and hoisting him onto his right shoulder so that he was sitting on it and left the room towards the back yard. Puffy jumped off Ranryu's head and made his way to Feena's head.

At first, Nodoka was angered at this brush off, but then saw the look in her son's eyes, a pain that could only be described by the one that owned them could know

"I guess he still can't get over what happened, even to this day"

Nodoka looked over to Feena who was supporting a sad look; she looked up in surprise when Puffy let off a sad Pooof.

After making a quick memo to herself to ask about Puffy later, Nodoka turned her attention to Feena again.

"Miss Feena, what happened when my son arrived at your world? Something happened to both him and Ranryu, I can see that it's tearing him up from the inside, I'm sure that you'd be like I am if something had happened to one of your children, so please, tell me what happened"

Feena looked at the pleading woman with sympathy in her eyes

"In all honesty Nodoka-san, while I agree that I'd be in the same position as you, I think it's best that Ranma tell you personally, it's not my place to tell"

Nodoka saw the look in Feena's face and couldn't help but nod in agreement, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't bear to possibly open almost healed wounds in Ranma's mental state, all she could do for now is wait until her son to tell her what had happened.

---On top of the Saotome house---

"Dad, why are we on top of here?" asked a curious Ranryu, who was still holding the picture that had both his father and his uncle as newborns being held by his Grandmother.

Ranma, who had been quiet for some time looked at his youngest and cracked a smile

"I thought that by now I'd have gotten over what happened with your uncle, but even to this day I cont forget what happened. And when your grandmother asked about him, I guess I didn't want her to know that I failed in doing what I said I'd do"

Neither one said anything for a few minutes before Ranma spoke

"Just in case you're wondering, there's no one around here besides us and the two statues, so you can drop the charade for the moment Ryu"

The innocent look on the young boy's face changed to a serious look that had years of wisdom behind it.

"When are we gonna tell her Ran? I don't like the idea of lying to her like that"

"Yeah, I don't either; at least Feena will keep a lid on this until we can find them, at least you're back here where you were originally born, even after what we all went through it might be for nought if certain individuals get in the way."

"Those headaches can wait till later, but if they even come in the way to destroy what we're looking for, there WILL be hell to pay"

"Don't worry bout that, if push comes to shove, Feena and I can handle them sigh it's what you would do I'm worried about encase you caught one of them, how the hell you still obtained your personality and attitude from before still bothers me"

"Hah! Maybe it's due to the fact that we're linked like all others before us and that allowed my personality to live on, of course since my soul was somewhat joined with yours, I was still able to live all your experiences but have my own take on it" (1)

Ranma couldn't help but shrug at that, his eyes suddenly narrowed as he slightly looked to the left towards a tree.

"Better go back to acting like a kid again Ryu, I sense that we're not alone anymore"

"Fine then "Dad", but what are you going to do about those two? How long are you gonna leave them there?" asked Ranryu who pointed to the frozen forms of Akane and Ryoga

The pigtailed Icarian had a thoughtful look on his face for a while before his lips widened into a grin and his eyes narrowed evilly

"I've got an idea Ryu, watch closely now"

Ranryu didn't have time to reply as Ranma leaped off the roof and landed on the head of Ryoga.

Ranma smirked as he jumped off his long time rivals and looked up into his eyes

'_Good, my landing must've knocked him out; it won't do any good if he knew what I was doing'_

Ranma looked over to Akane and he noticed that her eyes were still closed was still unconscious from Feena's attack, she was going to receive a wakeup call that she wont soon forget.

He dragged Ryoga still floating form and placed him a few feet above the unconscious Akane, the umbrella that he was holding was removed and his arms and legs were positioned so that they were straightened out.

Laughing at his little handiwork, Ranma leaped up to the top of the house, picked up Ranryu and hid on the other side of the roof.

Ranryu couldn't help but smirk as where this was leading, he held a thumb up in approval.

'_Do it Bro!'_

Ranma returned the smirk with his own as he held out his hand out

"Countdown in…. 5…. 4…. 3…. 2… 1"

A green and blue glow surrounded Ranma as he partially floated a few inches above the roof, a set of green wings gleamed into existence which were attached to his back.

Ranma closed his eyes and concentrated on the two figures before the Saotome house, a blue aura surrounded the two as time seemed to speed up for them again, with Ryoga falling towards the unconscious Akane.

Ranma dismissed the wings and hid from view again, awaiting the explosion that was to come, nothing happened for a while until a loud scream of "PERVERT!" was heard, that was quickly accompanied by a slap which was heard by everyone within a few miles.

Twin heads appeared slightly over the rooftop to see an angry Akane standing over a whimpering Ryoga; both were trying to hold their laughter as Ryoga was begging for her forgiveness.

Akane seemed to be a bit redder than before as she was looking away from Ryoga, which was soon forgotten as she looked around the area for something, she went over to Ryoga and shouted something about the pervert and his hussy had kidnapped her, this got Ryoga to stand up with a raged look and promising to use a certain pigtailed martial artist's own pigtail as a noose.

They both started to run towards a direction that was vaguely familiar to Ranma.

'_Isn't that the direction that the Tendo Dojo is?'_

Ranma didn't pay it anymore attention as he looked back to Ranryu.

"Well, there's no sense in staying out here, might as well go back inside."

Ranryu came out of his laughing fit and he didn't need telling twice as he nodded and got on top of his "Fathers" shoulder.

As they both headed back in to the house one of the trees by the Saotome house rustled as a figure shot out of it, its destination was somewhere within Nerima.

---Ucchans Okanomayaki---

Before the start of the Fiancée war Ucchans Okanomayaki restaurant was always open to the public on the weekend, but due to Ukyo's father arriving to help his daughter that option has now been closed off.

Instead the weekend was spent formulating plans against the other Fiancées in a bit to be the one to rightfully marry the Saotome boy.

In Ukyo's room were herself and her father, Hikaru Kuonji. The elder Kuonji was going through the latest plans of how to catch the Youngest Tendo daughter off side when the sound of a person landing caught their attention.

The Figure that landed revealed itself to be Konatsu the Self proclaimed "Ukyo-sama's Kunoichi" he was breathing heavily after a long run from his position in one of the trees that surrounded the Saotome house.

"Ukyo-Sama. Kuonji-Sama I've found out that Ranma Saotome has come back and is now at his mother's house"

Hikaru Kuonji had a grin on his face as he started to walk out the door

"At last, Ukyo! Get your things ready we're gonna make a trip to the Saotome house, its time to see my son in law"

---Nekohanten---

On top of a wooden pole, a wizened old woman's eyes cracked open which darted to the right, Khu lon, the Matriarch of the Jozetsuzoku Amazons was on top of the Nekohanten viewing her surroundings with her chi before she detected a huge source of chi that had a familiar feeling to it.

'_This chi signature… after two years he finally shows up, I wonder who the other five auras belong to? And here I thought there wasn't going to be an end to this war; I think things are going to get more interesting now'_

Khu Lon let off a cackle before she pogoed off the roof and into the restaurant, plans need to be made.

---Tendo Dojo---

The Tendo household, a place which has suffered more collateral damage in two years since the war began, this being due to the Tendo dojo being the only dojo within Nerima to have headlined the local newspapers consecutively since Ranma disappeared.

This however had a backlash effect of all the fiancées that Genma engaged to his missing son appearing at the Dojo's doorsteps demanding their future husband.

Inside next to a battered Shoji board were Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome, both were doing the usual tactics of distracting the other to remove some pieces if either one were losing.

"Well Soun old buddy, it's been two years since that worthless son of mine vanished and a year since the boy's problems came to wreak hell upon us."

During the time of Ranma's absence, Genma being Genma put the blame of the fiancées that were popping up everyday on to the head of Ranma by claiming that Ranma himself had arranged the agreements

"Quite so Saotome, when that son of yours gets back, only then can we straighten things out" replied Soun

"That's right Tendo, the sooner the better. Oh what did I deserve to have a dishonourable son such as him? A truly honourable son of mine would do the right thing and marry Akane as soon as he gets back" finished off the older Saotome

The sound of the door opening loudly and twin footsteps running towards them snapped the old men out of their thoughts as they saw both Akane and Ryoga make their way into the main room, both had furious looks on their faces that got both men thinking about what could've happened, the mood that Akane was in was quite clear as she vented her rage by punching holes in the table.

Sound got up before Akane could make more holes in the house "Akane! Ryoga! Stop this instant. What's the meaning of this?"

Akane looked at Soun with a glare that told him not to mess with her, unlike before where Soun would cower under her glare, this time he was only a little intimidated

"Daddy! Mr. Saotome! That perverted Baka has come back, he helped one of his floozies when she was having a fight with me and has run off with her."

The mention of Ranma returning got the hopes of the two old men up; they started to celebrate by cracking open a bottle of Sake and cheering about how the schools were finally going be joined

Their celebration was stopped short as the rest of what Akane had said caught up with their minds; Soun nearly cried a flood while Genma was seething in rage

"Why? oh why Ranma? Why do you do things like this to my darling Akane" wailed Soun (2)

"HE DID WHAT!" shouted Genma, the sake bottle started to crack under the pressure of his grip.

Ryoga dealt the final sentence which pushed Genma over the edge

"And that's not all Mr Saotome, he has also kidnapped your wife"

The lost boy smirked on the inside as the bottle in Genma's hand shattered.

'_Let's see how you deal with this now Ranma. This time I WILL send you to hell'_

---End Chapter 3---

Next Chapter: Headaches

(1) All will be explained in a later chapter… maybe in an interlude

(2) Just because he's taking the art more seriously now, doesn't mean that he hasn't recovered fully, it's only been 1 year since the wars started remember.

Whew, that's Chapter 3 done, thanks to everyone that either reviewed, author alerted or placed this on their favorites/C2 list.

With the fic now above 6100 hits I'm now more determined to carry on and finish this fic, thanks to Hiryo for allowing this fic to be hosted on his website (see bio for site).

Granted that there was no preview of the next chapter, but what I'm about to say has nothing to do with the next chapter of Icarian Wings but with an old fic of mine. That's right, "Ranma the Devil Hunter" is now being continued.

Some authors that have reviewed it in the past have said that the pairing was quickened and Ranma seems god like, well, I've found a way around that, to find out how, wait till I update the fic.

Till then see ya later


End file.
